Cameron
Cameron is one of the primary members of The Blessed and Valdus's top recruits. He was a Nephilim sired after the Deluge. He personally was task to come in contact with Alexandra and befriend her, in hopes of drawing her to the side of The Blessed, however Cameron saw the wrong in Valdus's motives and insane his leader had become. He later takes over as the new leader of his people. Biography Cameron was sired by an unnamed male angel and was given birth by his female human mother, however he was left with no one to look after him except he was raised by a few good folks and later met with his own people where he lived among them peacefully. Cameron grew up as a musician, playing or singing to the young Nephilims until Heaven attacked. Cameron was quick to hide his presence and watch as he saw one by one his people get slaughtered. One Nephilim stood up to a angel named Daniel. The Nephilim girl was named Andrina and she claimed that a Nephalem would soon rise and stand against Heaven. Cameronw as inspired by her words but watched with sadness and regret as Andrina was killed by Daniel. Cameron then ran away and felt shameful of being a coward, not being able to do anything until he encountered a group of Nephilims lead by the Elioud, Valdus. Rise of the Fallen Cameron is seen walking in Quebec City, across a street and spots Alexandra. He detects her angelic and demonic nature and realizes what she is and tries to call out to her, but fails as Alexandra drives away on her motorcycle. Left in awe, Cameron detects Cassiel walking nearby and cloaks himself by creating a concealment rune. He heads back to base to report his findings. Powers and Abilities Cameron has the basic powers of any angel but is stronger than the common angel. Powers * Immortality: Cameron was born right after the Deluge wiped 99% of the Earth's population. He grew up during when angels were exterminating his people and has manage to avoid execution up until to the present time. He cannot age or wither away. * Super Strength: Cameron is supernaturally stronger than any human, demon, or monster. He can outmatch younger angels just fine and take down a couple of lesser demons. Higher Angels or Greater Demons can overwhelm him. * Wing Manifestation: Camerin can unfold his angel wings to fly at far distances. His wings carry celestial powers. ** Flight: Cameron flew from Quebec City, Canada all the way to Hebron City in just a couple of hours. Abilities * Magic Proficiency (Angelic Rune Knowledge): Cameron has studied a wide range varieties of angelic runes and is able to use their magical powers to his advantage in tracking, removing, trap, or weaken, depending on the circumstance. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Powerful runes can be used to obscure Cameron's senses as he was unable to track down Alexandra for a whole year. Runes that are use to dampen an angel's powers can weaken Cameron but he can be immune if he removes them first. Destroying Beings * Angels: Cameron may be stronger than the common angel, however he dares not wish to fight, but he can handle his own against a few lower angels. Higher Angels can and will be able to kill him with ease. * Demons: Cameron has handled himself against lesser demons in the past, he does not wish to face off against a Greater Demon as one can outmatch him. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Cameron can be killed by top tier spawned Cambions or sired Higher Angel Nephilims. A powerful Nephalem or Arch-Nephilim can destroy him instantly. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Cameron instantly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: A single Archangel can destroy Cameron just as one could easily destroy his leader, Valdus, a Nephilim sired by a Grigori. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any of Heaven's Weapons are able to harm and kill Cameron. A Flaming Sword can kill him, but just by touching its flames alone would not cause damage. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Nephilim Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Blessed